l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Iuchi Shahai
Iuchi Shahai é uma shugenja do Clã Unicórnio. Família Shahai a primogênita de Iuchi Daiyu (Warriors of the Wind flavor) Iuchi Daiyu, A Most Suitable Teacher, by Katrina Ostrander o Daimyô Iuchi. Seu pai teve outros três filhos com a Campeã do Clã Unicórnio Shinjo Altansarnai, sendo eles Shinjo Yasamura, Shinjo Haruko, e Shinjo Shono. Curved Blades, by Ree Soesbee Os irmãos não gostam de Shahai. Family Duty, by Robert Denton III Aparência Shahai usa pó branco para cobrir o rosto, escondendo o intenso rubor de suas bochechas. Heart of the Garden, by Edward Bolme Refém em Otosan Uchi Shahai completou seu Gempuku e se tornou a mais promissora praticamente de meishôdô. Em 1123, pela vontade do Imperador, ela se tornou uma honrada hóspede na Cidade Proibida, ensinando a magia dos nomes à Guarda Oculta. Ao revelar os segredos mais bem guardados de sua família devido à ordem Imperial, Shahai estaria sendo forçada a trair seu clã, sua família e seu pai. Ela decidiu tirar a própria vida, mas a providencial chegada de Hantei Daisetsu, o Príncipe Imperial, que conversou com ela, a convenceu de que deveria persistir. Ela permaneceu presa na Cidade Proibida, além do alcance dos mediadores e diplomatas do unicórnio. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters Shahai, quatro anos mais velha que o príncipe, e ainda solteira, começou a se encontrar frequentemente com Daisetsu. Ela começou a andar mais ereta e com mais confiança, usando roupas menos rústias e mais próximas da última moda nas cortes. Até mesmo a famosa contadora de história Doji Shizue procurou conquistar a sua amizade, presenteando a Shahai um conjunto de Fortunas e Ventos. Imperial Gifts, by Robert Denton III Shahai e Daisetsu começaram a trocar cartas românticas. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 101 Exilada Eventualmente Shahai interrompeu o seppuku de Hantei Sotorii. Ela descobriu qeu o Príncipe Herdeiro matara o próprio pai, Hantei XXXVIII. Shahai compartilhou essa informação com Daisetsu, que prontamente confrontou o irmão mais velho. Shahai causou um ferimento leve em Sotorii durante a luta, o que a força a fugir de Otosan Uchi, exilando-se com a ajuda de seu amado Daisetsu. Red Petals Scatter, by Robert Denton A Punição por ferir um Hantei é a execução imediata. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell Quando estavam fugindo, Togashi Mitsu os encontrou, dizendo que seu Senhor Togashi Yokuni, renomado profeta, o enviara para ajudar o Príncipe. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan Sem que Shahai soubesse, pouco depois dela fugir da capital um édito emitido pelo finado Imperador antes de sua mortes foi anunciado na Corte Imperial. Daisetsu foi publicamente proclamado como o herdeiro do trono, e o Campeão do Clã Escorpião Bayushi Shoju foi determinado como o Regente Imperial até a maioridade de Daisetsu. O Imperador colocou o filho mais novo à frente do mais velho, que deveria se retirar para um monastério. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell The Imperial Court presumed Daisetsu had been kidnapped by Shahai. The Cornered Lion, Part I, by Robert Denton III Categoria:Membros do Clã Unicórnio